1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a light box having a base, side walls and a translucent front wall, with a light fixed to the base spaced from the front wall and from the side walls, wherein the light comprises a plurality of lighting devices. The light box may serve as a display panel, or an illumination panel for room lighting.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is increasing interest, in lighting devices, in the use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are low voltage devices with low power consumption yet producing, in many cases, sufficient brilliance to replace conventional fluorescent or neon tube lighting or tungsten lighting.